Batwoman (Volume 1) Issue 2
Synopsis "Hydrology Part 2: Infiltration" While battling some typical Gotham City thugs, Batwoman and Plebe (formerly Flamebird) discuss the invitation that Batwoman received from Batman to join Batman Incorporated. Plebe thinks it's an amazing opportunity, but Batwoman is wary of having to take orders from him. While on her morning jog, Det. Margaret Sawyer notices a black jeep on public property, and warns that the area is off limits to motor vehicles. The jeep's owner happens to be Agent Cameron Chase of the D.E.O., and she has come specifically to talk to Sawyer. Chase reveals that she is in Gotham to unmask the Batwoman, and while she has already ordered her agents to steal Sawyer's files on the vigilante, she has more business to discuss. Chase believes that Detective Sawyer may herself be the Batwoman, and offers her card, in case she wants to turn herself in or offer a better suspect. Elsewhere, following a funeral service, a nun and a young boy named Julio begin putting out the candles and otherwise tidying up. The nun leaves Julio to finish up, and as he passes the photo of the deceased, he offers a blessing. Suddenly, from out of the font of holy water comes the spirit known as the Weeping Woman. Grabbing Julio by the shoulders, her stream of tears flows into his nose and mouth, asphyxiating him. At a local club, Kate Kane has her first date with Maggie Sawyer, grabbing herself a beer, and some red wine for her date. Sawyer is preoccupied with worries about Agent Chase's vendetta, and shares her problems with Kate. Kate plays off Chase's intent to unmask the Batwoman, diverting any suspicion from herself as Sawyer explains that she would bring the Batwoman in herself for the sole reason that she is interfering with her cases. After downing her glass of wine, she invites Kate to leave with her. Kate walks Sawyer to her door, but declines to come in, charmingly making a number of incongruous excuses. She kisses Maggie's cheek, stating that she would like to see her again as soon as possible before leaving. As Kate walks away, Maggir gets a text message from Harvey Bullock, reporting that there are multiple murder victims and a burglary in Guttersnipe Gardens. At the crime scene, Sawyer is accompanied by Bullock and Chase. It appears to have been a gang-war between two rival gangs of Underworlders. The were-beasts strewn about are from an offshoot of the Religion of Crime. The other gang, Sawyer doesn't recognize. One of the victims is missing, presumably attacked by the unknown gang before the were-beasts arrived. However, the other gang had a Meta with them, who tore many of the were-beasts apart, allowing somebody to drag the missing victim away. From the shadows, Batwoman is impressed with her girlfriend's detective work. Later, Batwoman meets with Batman on a rooftop. Before she can ask, she warns that she hasn't decided to join his organization yet. He accepts, but warns that the offer won't last forever. She asks him for some information, and passing him a card, he comments that he had already heard that Cameron Chase is in Gotham. He explains that she and the DEO have been tasked with keeping tabs on vigilantes. He warns that if Chase has set her mind on unmasking the Batwoman, she will destroy every woman in Gotham until she finds her. Batwoman breaks into Sawyer's office and looks into her files, finding an old photo of a boathouse in Gotham Harbour. Suddenly, Sawyer enters the room and attempts to arrest her, but Batwoman shoves her against a wall and dives out the window. Frustrated, Sawyer calls Agent Chase to tell her where she can find Batwoman. Batwoman investigates the boathouse, but as she trudges through the shallows below, the water suddenly rises and drags her under. Appearances "Hydrology Part 2: Infiltration" Individuals *Batwoman *Flamebird *Maggie Sawyer *The Weeping Woman (La Llorona) *Department of Extranormal Operations **Cameron Chase *Unnamed Thugs *Religion of Crime Offshoot **Were-Beast Gang *Batman (Bruce Wayne) *Harvey Bullock *Gotham City Police Department *Julio Locations *Gotham City Items *Batrope Vehicles *Batcycle Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dccomics/comics/?cm=20462 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Batwoman_Vol_1_2 *http://www.comicvine.com/batwoman-hydrology-part-2-infiltrator/37-294821/ Batwoman (Volume 1) Issue 02